


Something Missing

by VertigoAza



Series: Random utmv [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Just your average dbeif short, No context given, utmv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoAza/pseuds/VertigoAza
Summary: My tumblr
Relationships: None
Series: Random utmv [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039581
Kudos: 11





	Something Missing

Dream stared into the darkness, wide eyes searching even though they couldn’t see. He had woken up for a reason unknown to him. 

Bringing a hand up to his chest, he tried to use the breathing exercise Blue had taught him. His magic - which he had been able to feel a lot clearer for a while now - felt as if it wanted something. Like it was calling out for something that was out of reach. 

Was something wrong?  _ Was _ something missing? Blue or Cross would have told him if there was something his magic needed, right? He had thought his magic was forming itself fine… Did they lie? Did he need something? Need to  _ do  _ something?

Focusing back on the dark room made a horrible sense of loneliness rise to the front of Dream’s mind, along with it a sense of something being entirely  _ wrong. _ Flicking his eyelights around the darkness as if he would suddenly gain night vision, he searched for an unseen threat.

_ There’s nothing here. _ Dream reminded himself.

Nothing in the dark, and no one else with him.

The longer he stared into the dark, the more he wanted to  _ do _ something. What if no one was there at all? If he found the courage to find the door… would Ink, Cross, or Blue be there? Their rooms or otherwise?

An unknown panic, that Dream was sadly used to, built up and Dream felt his already tired eyes sting.

Bringing his knees up to his chest, he closed his eyes and buried his head in his arms. A nearly silent whine escaped involuntarily.

_ He wished Night was here… _

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://vertigoaza.tumblr.com/)


End file.
